Love around the Corner YYxYB
by Heartless4You
Summary: Just a fluffy story with YamiYugi and YamiBakura. - Yami is outside walking one night, thinking about Bakura. All of sudden, he meets him in an alley. How will it progress?


A/n: This is a fluff (very fluffy in my opinion)-story between Yami and Bakura (the evil one XP). If you don't like it, don't read! Simple, ne? Ohh, and one more thing, Both of them are very OOC... so..yeah...

Warnings: Well, there are some attempt rape but that's not grapich in any way.

Now on to the story....

---

Love around the coner.

It was a late night in Domino City and Yami was walking down the dark and empty street, in the old neighbourhood. Not a soul in sight, except a cat or two.  
Yami sighed. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know what to do with the feelings he was battling with. Yami sighed again.  
´_Why him?`_ he thought. Of all people there was, he just had to fall for Bakura.  
He shouldn't have feelings for him, they where old rivals from their past lives.  
Bakura was the most haunted tomb-robber in Egypt and he was a ruler of the same country.  
"Damn!" Yami yelled, as he kicked a nearby trashcan.  
"I should hate him!..._Why?_ He's evil and I'm the good guy… Ahh! I can't stand this!" Yami screamed in frustration as he relaxed by a brownish wall.  
He was close to tears now. All this pressure wasn't good for him. Still... Every time Bakura was walking past him, he just couldn't help it, but to stare in those garnet eyes that just sparkled like little shiny stars and watch the dancing hair as white as the moon. This made him look like the Moon god of Egypt.

Yami brought himself back, reminding himself that thinking of Bakura isn't going to work. He let out an sigh as he begun to walk home.  
The moonlight lighted up the once dark alleys. But now at night, it had almost seemed that they were trying to give him a feeling of comfort.

Only a few blocks away, he heard an angry yet frightened scream along with some dark laughter. He couldn't place the screaming voice, until he came some closer to the alley where the screaming came from.  
_`Isn't that…It can't be…Bakura!`_ Yami thought as he moved to one of the corners of the alley. He stared at the four persons, who seemed to belong to some sort of street gang. And on the ground, there was laying a white-haired boy covered with blood, and with tears in his eyes.  
Crying, the young boy tried to stand up, but got his stomach kicked, so that he fell to the ground, whimpering. Yami couldn't do anything but stare, but inside of him the anger was growing in a terrible speed.

The group leader ordered one of them to pick Bakura up. Said person did as he was told and then threw him at the nearest wall.  
One of the others was fumbling with Bakuras pants. Bakura tried to scream "No", but at that second the third person forced himself a rough and painful kiss. The kiss was so rough that Bakuras mouth started to bleed.  
"You're done yet?" the gang leader asked in his dark and emotionless voice.  
"Not yet, boss. This little shit won't be still…" the person fumbled for some more minutes and later he zipped up Bakuras pants and pulled them down.  
"NO!" Bakura yelled, who was, shivering with fear. He was defenseless in front of these men.  
"Turn him around!" the gang leader ordered.  
"No! Please stop…No!" Bakura pleaded as he turned around to expose his back.  
The gang leader walked towards him and stroked his finger over Bakuras butt, and he chuckled a little. Bakura cried and was finding it hard to breathe.  
"Scream, and you die", wisped the gang leader into Bakuras ear. Bakura closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable pain. He waited, but there was nothing. He just stood there. Nothing happened. _Why?  
_He jumped as he felt two strong but gentle hands on his shoulders. This person said nothing, Bakura was shivering. Why didn't he do anything to him?  
Still with his eyes closed, Bakura felt the two hands moving. Bakura prepared for the worst, but nothing happened. The two hands moved to Bakuras pants and pulled them up.  
Bakura slowly turned around, still afraid to open his eyes.  
"Open your eyes, Bakura". The person wispered in a trustful voice.

Bakura did as he was told, and slowly opened his eyes. Sad garnet eyes meet concerned crimson.  
Yami smiled gently at him. Bakura looked at him in shock. ´_Him? The mighty pharaoh saved him! Why did he do that?`  
_Bakura looked down at his feet as he tried to push the tears away.  
"Hey…don't cry Bakura. They won't hurt you again, I sent them to the shadow realm". Yami said as he cupped Bakuras cheeks so he could have some eye contact.  
Bakura stared at him.

"What happened over there? Why did those men attack you?" Yami asked. Bakura just shoke his head. He didn't want to talk about it, not to him, not to everyone. The only thing Bakura wanted to do now was to go home and forget about it. But if he knew his rival right, Yami wouldn't let him go, until he found out what happened. Bakura sighed.  
"Well." Bakura started," You know that Ryou and the others are on that school trip to Hong Kong, right? Anyway… I was hungry and bored so I decided to go out to take a pizza or something. I wanted to try that new restaurant in town and I knew a shortcut. That was there I met them…" Bakura started to sobbing, but tried to stop when he realized he was showing weakness in front of Yami.

"It's alright to cry, you know.. I mean.. You don't have to if you don't want to.". Yami said, as he took Bakuras hand. Yami thought that Bakura was going to let go of his hand, but Bakura just stared at him and showed a faint smile as he tighten his grip. Yami blushed bright red, and he didn't care that Bakura was giving him a curious stare.

"You know what…" Yami said, "you shouldn't be home alone, how about you stay at my place, you can have the couch. And besides, someone should have a look on your wounds, they might get infected. I can do that." Yami said cheerfully. He really wanted Bakura to come; because that would give him a chance to tell him that he loved him.  
It took Yami a couple of minutes to convince his white haired god to stay, but those minutes were worth it.

They where walking down some streets. Some of the streets where more lighted up than others. They past by everything from whores to drunk- and no drunk teenagers.  
The crimson eyed boy realized that he was still holding Bakuras hand. He stared at the hands; they looked to match each other in a strange way. His well-toned, brown hand with Bakuras pale, nearly cream white one.

Yami looked up to meet Bakuras shiny eyes. He blushed and was about to let go of his hand, but Bakura didn't let him, he just smiled.  
_`Why am I doing this? Just because he saved you, doesn't it mean that he loves you` _Bakura thought. Inside, Bakura was battling with his feelings. They should hate each other, but he didnt hate Yami. Sure, he could be annoying, but still…  
_`Why can it never be simple?` _he thought with a sigh and look over at the crimson eyed boy. Yami had his golden hair down his face, so that it was hard to see his eyes. Bakura knew that he was in deep thoughts.  
Yami could never feel the same for him. In the past he hade nearly killed the aincent pharaoh. And another time he had tried to take the souls of Yamis friends and lock them into different items. There was no way that Yami could hade feelings for him.

Meanwhile Yami was in his own thoughts. He needed to tell Bakura that he was in love with him. But which way would be the best? He didn't want to scare him. He gazed at the white haired boy and smiled gently.  
_´If only he knew, how beautiful he is`. _Yami thought as he tightens his grip with his hand. Bakura looked up and stared at him. Yami couldn't do anything, but to smile at him. To Yamis surprise, the smile was returned by a soft and friendly grin.  
They said nothing to each other on the rest of the way to Yamis. It was a killing silence between them. None of them were willing to break it.

Minutes pasted and they were now standing outside Yamis front door. Yami started fumbling with his door key and got a bit frustrated after a while, so after a minute or two he gave up and handed Bakura the key. The white haired boy got the lock up without a problems. He was after all, he was and still is a very skilled thief

Yami invited him in and showed him the way to the living room.  
Bakura sat down on the black leather couch as the crimson eyed boy ran upstairs to get his precious some dry and clean clothes.  
As Bakura sat there, he couldn't help but to look around.  
_`Yami sure got a nice place`. _He thought.  
In the room there was a big TV, a lot of photos and books, big landscaping paintings on dark grey walls and of course, there were a lot of games in the room. It would have been weird if the King of Games, didn't have a single one.

Yami got downstairs and into the living room with some clothes and a first-aid kit.  
"Sorry if you had to wait." Yami apologized as he took a seat next to Bakura.  
"It's okay", He said.  
"What is that?" Bakura asked as he pointed at the fist-aid kit.  
"It's an first-aid kit." Yami answered simply. "I need to have a look at those wounds."  
Bakura swallowed.  
"You don't have to, you know ", he said, the thought of Yami touching him made him feel a bit dizzy.  
"I want to", the crimson eyed boy said. "Or else it will get infected, so take of your shirt", the past pharaoh commanded. Bakura swallowed again and did as he was told. Slowly and gentle the white-haired boy got his wounds cleaned. Despite Yamis' gentle touch, the white-haired boy let out a whimper in pain.  
"You're okay?" the crimson eyed boy asked in concern.  
"Yeah…I'm fine." he said, trying to sound as if he didn't care for the pain.

There was that silence again. Yami was done cleaning, so he put some of the stuff back into the first-aid kit and handed Bakura some dry clothes.  
"You can change here, I'll be in the kitchen to get us a snack, okay?" Yami said as he went to the kitchen.

Bakura just stood there, and stared at the clothes in his hands. There were black stretch pants and a green T-shirt with a little gothlike angel on it. The white-haired boy smiled as he got dressed.  
_´Wonder if Yami knew that green is my favorite color?`_ he thought as he sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile Yami stood in the kitchen and prepared some sandwiches.  
_´…The best way to tell him?` _he thought as he bit his lip hard enough for it to start to bleed. Yami placed the sandwiches on a plate and let out a sigh.  
_´Maybe if I just try to forget about him and then ask Yugi if we can move out of town…` _Yami thought to himself as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.  
_´IDIOT! That won't work! You'll only miss him to death, and then hate yourself for not saying goodbye and commit suicide.` _he sighed deep and got up and went to the living room with the sandwiched- filled plate.

He nearly drooped his jaw when he saw Bakura,  
_´Who allowed him to be that adorable?`_ the thought wandered through Yamis' mind, as he placed the plate with the sandwiches in front of Bakura and, a bit shaky sat down next to the one he adore.

"Have some." Yami offered as he bent forward and took a sandwich.  
Bakura nodded, took one himself and started eating. The white haired boy noticed that Yami looked a bit nervous. He started to wonder why Yami was so nice to him. Then he took another bite on his sandwich, as he asked:  
"Why are you doing this? Why even care, pharaoh? I never asked you to save me!" he had thousands of questions, but decided not to ask more.

Yami swallowed, a bit taken by Bakuras sudden questions. He knew those questions were to come. Yami thought he was prepped, but he wasn't.  
"Well?!" the white-haired boy said, looking quite annoyed. The crimson eyed boy swallowed again. What was he going to say? Was he going to lie or tell the truth?  
_´What the hell!`_ he thought. _´Here goes nothing.`_  
After all it couldn't get worse. Bakura would only hate him for the rest of his life…but at least he had told him. That's what matters right?

"Well…because I…I…" Yami had difficulty in saying it. He stood up and turned his back at Bakura.  
"You? What?" his white haired god said in a soft voice and looked up at him.  
Yami turned around and faced Bakura.  
"I… I… I LOVE YOU! Yami bursted out and blushed deep red. He turned his back at Bakura once again and went to the window to look out.

_´I shouldn't have said anything. I messed it up`, _the crimson eyed boy thought as he felt tears running down his cheeks.  
The taller of them just stared in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. A smile appeared in Bakuras face as his heart started hammering like crazy. Every part of him wanted to tell Yami that he felt the same for him. Bakura got up and walked towards the shorter one, who was still staring out of the window. Yami was sobbing. He must have made him sad somehow.

The crimson eyed boy could see Bakuras and his reflection in the window. He felt hope, when he saw Bakura smile gently at him. The white haired god took a grip of the shorter ones shoulders and turned him around, so that he could face him.  
He looked into sad crimson eyes, glowing with fear for rejection.

The taller boy wiped away some of Yamis tears. The pharaoh managed to give him a weak smile. Bakura bent forward and whispered in Yamis ear:  
"My wonderful pharaoh…You don't know how much I actually love you."  
Bakura gently brushed his soft lips against Yamis.

The crimson eyed boy just stood there, blinking, with his heart pounding so fast that it almost hurt. He raised his left hand a bit nervously and brought Bakura closer to him. Their kiss deepened with gradual passion and soon they where lost in each other completely. Yami could never, in his wildest dreams, imagine that his moon god would respond to his feelings. But here he was. Holding his love in a tight embrace and kissing him tenderly. He couldn't wish for anything else. Not even all the treasures in the whole world, could replace Bakura.

After a few minutes that seemed to last forever, the crimson eyed boy pulled away a little bit, so that he and his moon god could catch their breath. The white-haired boy looked with half lidded eyes into the loving crimson eyes and gave him a soft, angelic smile. The past pharaoh smiled back at him as he stroked Bakuras soft and silky hair.  
"You're gorgeous, you know that right?" Yami whispered softly. The taller one blushed a little and answered with a smile on his face.  
"So are you, Yami."

Bakura then wrapped his arms around the crimson eyed boy and pulled him closer, this time to give him loveful embrace.  
"Thank you…"he whispered in Yamis ear.  
"For what?" Yami purred.  
"For loving me… thank you." The white-haired boy mumbled with his face buried in Yamis hair.  
"And thank you…" the past pharaoh whispered. "…For responding my feelings."  
They broke apart and Yami took Bakuras hand and followed him to the couch. They sat down and cuddled up to each others arms tenderly and loving.

Yami sat there smiling, at himself. He couldn't help it, he was so happy inside. The crimson eyed boy looked down at Bakura and saw that he had dozed off with a smile on his lips. Bakura looked like a fallen angel. His angel.  
Yami smiled softly and kissed the white-haired boy's forehead. He softly closed his eyes and joined his moon god in his dreams, as sunshine lighted up the room in one graceful movement.

The End.

----

A/n: I hope you guys didn't die form the fluffyness. XD If you reveiw, be nice cuz this is my first fanfic, ever! Thank you all!


End file.
